


All of Me

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rose Tico Appreciation Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Canon Compliant, Female Character of Color, I Made Myself Cry, Other, POV Female Character, Paige Tico Is A Good Sister, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rose Tico Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Grieving for her sister, Rose is given a hologram as part of her sister’s will — and a bit of hope as well.





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowhalcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhalcyon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For yellowhalcyon. I hope you like it! Title taken from the song “My Immortal” by Evanescence.

It’s after the Resistance gets to a safe place that Rose gets to fully process a simple fact — her sister is gone. There’s no body to bury — it was good as cremated with the rest of the First Order fleet. All Rose has, in the end, is her own matching necklace, the same crescent shape. 

Everyone’s been fully processing everything that’s happened ever since the evacuation of D’Qar and everything that followed. Some people have written off Paige as just a dead hero, but the fact that she’s dead doesn’t negate the fact that she saved their lives. Paige was a hero. Through and through. When Rose was little, Paige was her hero, and now with her death, she’s become just about everyone’s hero. 

Rose just wishes that it hadn’t come at such a heavy price. 

Poe’s tried to apologize. She doesn’t necessarily forgive him, but she can understand that he’s genuine, at least. Poe’s not a bad person, she knows. He did something stupid she doubts she can really forgive him for, but he’s not a bad person. And he’s actually the one who gives her a crucial part of Paige’s will — a hologram to Rose. 

“You meant a great deal to her,” he says, before he leaves. “She was a hero, and deserves to be honored.”

It’s alone that Rose activates the hologram. 

Paige looks a bit tired in the hologram; Rose supposes that’s what will happen when you’ve been fighting a war for a long time. “Hey, Rose,” she says. 

Rose smiles, despite the tears  that threaten to fall. “Hey, Pae-Pae,” she says. 

“If you’re watching this, I’m probably already dead,” Paige says, and Rose wonders if her sister had a feeling that she was going to die. “It’s okay, you know. We had a good run together, you and me, fighting the First Order. Doing the right thing. I just wanted to tell you, Rose, that you are the best sister that anyone could possibly ask for. And whatever happens...when I die, don’t stop fighting. Don’t stop living. No matter what. The First Order isn’t gonna win, no matter what it takes.” Paige sounds so determined and full of hope in that moment that Rose can’t help but believe her. "And Rosie...have a good life for me. After the war, and even during, have a good life. No, more than that. Have an amazing life, sister mine. Always.”

The hologram fades, and Rose realizes that she’s crying. She’s crying, just as she did first learning about Paige’s death. At the same time, it’s different. She’s getting all the emotions out, but there’s also the matter of something critical that they all need: hope. 

Paige is right. Rose isn’t going to stop fighting. She’s going to win this war, for Paige, for everyone they’ve lost. At this point, it’s a prerogative. 

Rose tucks the hologram away in a drawer. She’ll need it for the times ahead. There are a lot of storms to weather, and she had better be ready for them. 

 


End file.
